


[Podfic of] Said the Joker to the Thief

by bohemeyourself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e12 Master Plan, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 2x12 “Master Plan”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So let us not talk falsely now / The hour is getting late </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Said the Joker to the Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Said the Joker to the Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541960) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



Stream or download from box.com [here](https://app.box.com/s/7g0xltdbjx01nprj6rz8)

 

 


End file.
